Many articles are shipped to their end destinations in a fully assembled condition. Shipping containers for these articles therefore must be quite large; particularly for assemblies that are defined by relatively long or bulky portions. To ease shipability, some articles are transported in component or part form wherein final assembly is completed by an end user. Certain of these articles, such as stands and the like that include posts or poles among their component parts, are among such assemblies that could be shipped in a partially assembled state. In some versions, these poles are made to be telescopic to aid in assembly or in permitting adjustability using a smaller initial footprint. A competing issue exists, however, in that some assemblies may also have stability requirements. It is still a desire to be able to ship or initially store such articles in order to decrease the size of their respective shipping container, but yet permit dependable secure assembly of the discrete components, for example, in a permanent structure.